


Mountain Man

by Habanero00



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Adventure, Attempt at Humor, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cheesy, Cuties, First Meetings, Getting to Know Each Other, Hiking, Holidays, Japan, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mountain Man Nakamoto Yuta, Mountains, Nature, One Shot, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Summer Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Nakamoto Yuta, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Habanero00/pseuds/Habanero00
Summary: Going on a hike, Taeyong didn't expect to meet the love of his life.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong & Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Mountain Man

From an early age, Taeyong used to visit his grandparents' hometown in Japan to spend his holidays there. When he was still a child of several years, his parents accompanied him. Then only his older sister came with him, and when the Korean turned seventeen, he began to visit his grandparents alone. When he got to his dream university, the boy had less free time due to the studies, so he missed a few trips.

It wasn't until this extremely hot July that Lee decided that it was time to visit his beloved grandparents again. So right after the exams, he packed his backpack and said goodbye to his parents at the Incheon airport. Hours later, his grandparents picked him up at Osaka airport and gave a heartwarming hug to their favorite grandson.

For Taeyong, holidays in Japan were associated mainly with time in nature. Ever since he started coming here, his grandfather had organized day trips for him in the local forests and mountains. Lee walked for miles, enjoying the beautiful views, the peace, and the quiet of the mountain valleys. As time passed, the boy's grandfather didn't have the strength to wander with him anymore, so Taeyong could now only count on himself.

The Korean boy spent the first three days exploring the city to remember what Osaka looks like. He knew, however, that just a walk between the skyscrapers in the city would not satisfy him, so in the evening he and his grandfather arranged several routes for day trips to the mountains. His grandfather advised him to be careful, as traveling alone requires greater caution and prudence. Taeyong took his words to heart, as the old man was always an important figure in his life. The boy had great respect for him and listened carefully to his advice. After all, it was his grandpa who led him by the hand through mountain trails and told him about nature and the world when he was a little boy.

So the next day, Taeyong got up before dawn and prepared to leave. Before leaving home, he ate a rich breakfast that his grandmother had prepared for him earlier, and quietly, so as not to wake his grandparents, he left the house. It was still chilly and the sun was just beginning to rise when Taeyong found the sign that marked the beginning of the trail. Adjusting the heavy backpack, the young man started up the winding and rocky path, taking breaks from time to time to drink water or catch his breath.

The route was not demanding, so Lee didn't have to carry any additional equipment. However, it was tiring and long, because for almost two hours the boy was walking through a dense spruce forest, and then for the next two hours he was climbing over slippery rocks in full sun. The sky that day was extremely cloudless and it looked as if he wouldn't be surprised by any change in the weather. When he got to the top, Taeyong took some pictures of the beautiful views and decided it was a good time for lunch.

At his own pace, not rushing anywhere he reached two more peaks and at 4 p.m. decided that it was time to go home. Unexpectedly, however, the sky became cloudy and Taeyong became concerned, as the weather forecasts he checked didn't indicate rain or even cloudiness. Immediately it got chilly and the young man had to put on his jacket, and as soon as he did so, heavy raindrops began to hit his body.

Despite his experience, Taeyong was starting to get a little nervous because it had been a long time since he had met another traveler on the road. Knowing that he was alone in the high mountains, where the weather worsened minute by minute, made tears well up in his eyes. Gritting his teeth and quickening, the Korean ran down the wet rocks, which led him to fall. His leg twisted abruptly and the boy tumbled down a few steps, painfully hitting his body. When he somehow managed to get to his feet, he whined like a dog, feeling pain in his right ankle. With the last of his strength, Taeyong reached a tree to protect himself from the downpour and check the condition of his leg.

This time, a few hot tears streamed down his rain-wet face when the young man saw blood trickling down his shank. Also, he had a problem with standing on his right foot. Trying to control his nerves, Taeyong closed his eyes to take a few deep breaths, and when he opened them, he screamed as a mysterious man suddenly appeared in front of his face.

He had brown wavy hair and a wide smile on his face. He was dressed in foil raincoat, dark pants drenched in rain, and a green jacket was showing through his coat. The mysterious stranger's eyes were chocolate brown, and they stared at Taeyong with sincere concern. The Korean felt his body relaxing just from looking in them. The boy waved his hand in front of his face and Lee blushed, only now realizing that the stranger was talking to him.

"How are you, my friend? You look pale, is something wrong? Do you need help?" Asked the stranger, kneeling in front of the Korean to be on par with his face.

"I slipped on a rock and rolled down. I think I sprained my ankle." Taeyong whimpered in pain, and the other boy frowned in concern and pulled off the gloves that covered his hands. Then he examined Taeyong's leg closely and shook his head.

"It doesn't look good. Are you able to walk alone?" The stranger asked.

"Not really, but I'll have to. It's still a long way down." Taeyong groaned in pain as the man moved his foot.

"You won't make it like this. I will take you to the mountain chalet. You can rest there." The boy suggested and, despite Taeyong's denials, the stranger forced the Korean to let him carry himself on his back.

At first, they walked in silence. Taeyong was too embarrassed by his situation and also was intimidated by a handsome stranger. The Korean was usually not the type to fall in love at first sight, but that boy was very good-looking and made a good impression on Taeyong. Only after some time did they start talking to each other. Firstly, they were simple questions with short answers, but then they grew into a more detailed conversation.

"I already introduced myself to you, so why not tell me your name." Taeyong gasped as he was tossed up slightly again.

"Sorry, I forgot all about it. My name is Nakamoto Yuta, I'm 22 years old." The Japanese replied, and Taeyong liked the sound of his name on his lips.

"I'm also 22 years old. Where were you coming from? I haven't seen anyone else on the trail." Lee asked because his curiosity was eating him up.

"From the chalet. I'm a national park worker." The Japanese replied while whistling, but Taeyong wasn't entirely sure if what Yuta was saying was true.

They arrived at the shelter after sunset when it was already dark and they were both soaked to the bone. Yuta left him for a while on the bench in front of the entrance and went to talk to someone at the reception desk, and when he returned he happily told Taeyong that he had arranged for them a staying in one of the vacant rooms. Taeyong knew it was much wiser to stay here overnight than to walk down through the woods in the dark.

The Japanese, however, didn't let Taeyong take care of himself and, despite his screams, he grabbed him under his knees and carried him to their room on the first floor. It was a small room with two single beds and a tiny bedside table in between. Yuta made Taeyong sit on the bed and left him for a while to return immediately with the first aid kit. Lee could only watch with red cheeks as the Japanese efficiently bandaged his injured tibia and stiffened his ankle. Without embarrassment, the boy offered to help Taeyong to wash and change his clothes, but Lee somehow convinced him that he can do it by himself.

When Taeyong returned to the room after a hot and relaxing bath, he found a Japanese man dressed in dry clothes, wiping his freshly washed hair with a towel. Taeyong did not even have time to take care of his soaked things when Yuta told him that he had hung them downstairs in the drying room and that now they must go to the canteen because a hot meal is waiting for them.

This time Lee didn't allow himself to be carried downstairs but leaning on Yuta's shoulder, he went down the stairs on his own. Only a few people were sitting at the wooden tables, each occupied with itself. The boys took a seat next to the fireplace, and Taeyong immediately felt the warmth emanating from it. Yuta ordered a piece of meat and chips for them, as well as orange juice and a sweet chocolate cake. It wasn't until he finished his meal that Lee realized how hungry he was. The atmosphere in the chalet was very cozy. The interior was clean and tidy and the fireplace, which was burned with wood, warmed the building sufficiently.

"Where are you from?" Yuta asked, bringing them a mug of honey beer.

"From Korea. I live with my parents in Seoul." Taeyong replied thanking him for the drink.

"I felt you weren't local! Your Japanese is perfect, but your name gives you away." Nakamoto laughed, and Lee felt his cheeks turn red at the thought of how pretty Yuta looked when he smiled.

"I came here to my grandparents for a holiday. I always walked with them in the mountains, but their age doesn't allow them to do so anymore. Today I was surprised by the weather. I wasn't prepared for such a sudden downpour." Taeyong began to tell a story while sipping a beer but stopped when Yuta touched his lips with his thumb, causing his body to shudder pleasantly.

"Oh, sorry. You had foam on your lips." For the first time since the meeting, the Japanese became confused and blushed.

"It's fine. Thank you." Taeyong gave him a slight smile, suggesting that he didn't mind.

The boys talked to each other until late, getting to know each other. As Taeyong bought another beer, he began telling Yuta about his language studies, his sister's wedding, and the fact that he wanted to move out soon. Yuta repaid him the same, recalling his life in Osaka, his childhood, and the mountains he had loved since he had first set foot in them.

They returned to the room slightly drunk, laughing under their breaths so as not to wake up the other guests staying overnight in the chalet. Although they had separate beds, Taeyong insisted to sleep next to each other in one, explaining that this would make them feel much warmer. Yuta allowed him to take almost the entire pillow and before turning off the lamp, he made sure that the Korean was well covered with the duvet.

They slept for a long time because they woke up only before noon. The sky outside the window was still covered with gray clouds that heralded rain, and Taeyong faintly wondered if he would be able to leave the chalet today. Yuta fidgeted next to him and woke up after a while. Their sleepy stares met and the Korean blushed as he realized they had spent the night in the same bed. He quickly sprang up from the bed, but the pain in his ankle made him fall to the floor if it weren't for Yuta.

"Be careful." Yuta scolded him and helped him sit on the bed. After that left the room to wash up and order them something to eat.

Taeyong used this time to collect his thoughts and call his grandparents so they wouldn't worry about him. Then he changed into clean clothes that Yuta had lent him and walked slowly down to the canteen, where he found Yuta talking loudly with the cafeteria worker. Before the Japanese could give him a precautionary lesson about his injury, Taeyong reassured him that he was feeling better and took a seat at a vacant table.

"It's still spotting. I think it would be best if you stay here and wait until the weather clears." Yuta said, taking the seat next to him and offering him a plate of hot soup.

"What were you doing in the mountains yesterday in such weather? Nobody followed me. You can't say that you planned to reach the hilltop in such conditions." Taeyong looked at the boy over his plate.

"I went out to see if no one got lost. And good thing I did." The Yuta was silent for a moment, and finally answered Taeyong's question.

Taeyong sighed deeply because he felt that Yuta was hiding something from him and that he was not too eager to share it with him. They finished their meal in silence and were about to return to the room when Yuta grabbed the Korean's wrist and stopped him in front of the stairs.

"I know your leg still hurts, but maybe you want to walk to the pond. It's about ten minutes away. I'll help you walk." The Japanese scratched his neck and his cheeks were covered with a slight blush.

"Why not, but you'll have to carry me again when the pain worsens." Taeyong joked and they headed upstairs together to change into the appropriate clothes.

They set off at a slow pace, dressed in raincoats and trekking poles. It took a while as Taeyong stopped every now and then so as not to overstrain his leg, but finally, they reached the pond. The surface of the blue lake was slightly disturbed by raindrops falling on it. The pond was surrounded by a forest with trees reaching to the sky. There was a white mist above them, which half covered the mountain peaks.

"Beautiful." Taeyong said, looking around, taking a deep breath as he felt the fir scent reaching his chest.

"Just like you." Yuta said in a whisper, but Taeyong managed to hear him, and they both blushed.

"Are you trying to hit on me?" Lee nudged Yuta on the shoulder as the boy approached him and grabbed him at the waist with one arm.

"Only if you want it." The Japanese looked deep into his eyes and Taeyong felt his heart begin to beat faster.

They approached each other slowly and carefully, feeling a pleasant tingling in their hands. When the Korean felt the breath of the other on his lips, he closed his eyes and let himself indulge in the moment of pleasure. Kissing Taeyong was an unearthly experience for Yuta. The boy's soft lips seemed to fit his ones perfectly. Taeyong felt his knees buckle beneath him, so Yuta grabbed him more firmly around the waist and pulled him towards him, deepening their kiss. Lee moaned in the taller boy's mouth, making him grin broadly. They pulled away from each other when they needed to catch their breath, and started laughing at themselves.

"Do you want to go back to the chalet and ...?" Yuta asked, but Taeyong interrupted his sentence.

"Yes!" Lee replied hurriedly, feeling the warmth on his face.

"And sit in front of the fireplace, you rascal." Yuta laughed at the Korean, flicking him on the nose.

The rain caught them on the way back, but the boys were too preoccupied with each other to pay attention to it. They hurried upstairs, slamming the door behind them as they got into the room. Before Taeyong had time to get rid of his wet clothes, he felt the Yuta's lips on his own again, kissing him more passionately. The Korean flinched as he touched the naked torso of the other man, who didn't hesitate to lead them to bed.

Without breaking their kiss, Yuta helped him get rid of the pants and hoodie, leaving Taeyong only in his underwear. As they moved away from each other for a moment, the Japanese grinned as he saw the smaller boy lying beneath him, panting from lack of air. Yuta couldn't remember having ever seen such a stunningly beautiful person as Taeyong.

Wasting no time, the Japanese bent down and began to place kisses on the other's milky skin. Yuta grinned as he heard a moan escaping from Taeyong's mouth as he bit the other's nipple. They both caressed each other's bodies until the last items of clothing landed on the floor beside their bed. Taeyong's face flushed red as he looked at Yuta's cock throbbing with excitement. Lee felt a pressure in his lower abdomen as Yuta gently grasped his knees and spread his legs so that he could easily fit between them.

Before the Korean managed to figure out what was happening, he felt Yuta's wet tongue near his entrance. Unknowingly, his hands went to the Japanese's hair, tugging at his wavy curls, which, however, didn't make the boy stop, it only encouraged him to continue. Taeyong tilted his head back, biting his lip as another loud groan left his mouth. The pleasure the Japanese gave him drove Taeyong to the brink of orgasm, and Yuta, feeling Taeyong's thighs begin to twitch, pulled away, licking his red lips lewdly.

"If you want, we can stop here." Yuta said chaotically because he could barely control his lust.

"No!" Taeyong pulled him violently against him, momentarily dominating their hot kiss. "I don't sleep with a newly met person, but ... But you make me feel..." The boy gasped as they pulled away from each other.

"Me neither." Yuta gave him a reassuring smile and kissed his nose, forehead, and finally mouth to reassure him that his feelings were sincere.

Yuta left the bed for a moment to reach from his backpack a condom that Taeyong had helped him put on. Then, lifting the Korean's legs, the boy entered him all the way, giving Taeyong a moment to catch his breath. Yuta began to move rhythmically, quickly finding the boy's sweet point. Trying to give him as much pleasure as possible, Nakamoto hit his prostate hard, and after a few deep thrusts, he made Taeyong cum, causing him to shout his name. Moving more and more sloppy, Yuta found the lips of the other, and, kissing Taeyong tenderly, he came with a groan on his lips, which was consumed by Korean boy.

They both stared at each other, gasping for breath and smiling broadly. After a while, Yuta pulled out and, tying the used condom, he threw it into the bin by the wall. When he got back to bed, a tired Taeyong moved closer to him and soon he fell asleep leaning against the Japanese's chest. Nakamoto put his arm around him and stroking his hair, he also fell asleep.

When Yuta woke up in the morning and didn't find the Korean next to him, he panicked. He jerked off the bed, looking around until he exhaled with relief as he spotted the boy sitting on his bed. Lee was wearing a fresh pair of boxers and a Yuta's shirt, which was a bit too big for him and fell over his shoulder. The boy recently got out of the shower and was drying his damp hair. As their eyes met, Taeyong looked away, his cheeks turning crimson.

"You are so precious." Yuta gasped out in a low tone because his voice was a little hoarse.

Lee smiled, finally looking at the Japanese boy. Noticing his naked torso covered with pink hickeys, he was even more embarrassed, recalling their passionate night. Yuta encouraged him to join him, and after a while, Taeyong was lying in the other's arms, hiding his face in the crook of his neck. They didn't talk to each other, wishing to spend the last moments together in silence and their own company.

In the morning, they left the chalet towards the exit of the national park. Yuta walked first, a few steps ahead of Taeyong, knowing by heart the trails leading down. There was an awkward silence in the air, and the Korean was not surprised when Yuta stopped near the brook, turning towards him with a sad face.

"Before we part, I have to confess something to you." He said, scratching his neck.

"I'm all ears." Lee replied, sitting down on the rock and staring expectantly at Yuta.

"I lied to you. I am not a national park worker. I tell this to the strangers I meet on the trail to cheer them up when they are in a difficult situation. I am an ordinary tourist who loves the mountains, and every year I come here when I visiting my parents." Yuta confessed and was surprised when he didn't find the disappointed gaze of the other.

“What do you mean you are coming to see your parents? Is it a lie that you come from Osaka?” Taeyong asked calmly.

"No. I was born here but went to study in Seoul three years ago. I come back to Osaka whenever I have the opportunity." Nakamoto looked down in shame.

"Why are you telling me the truth?" Taeyong stood up facing the other.

"Because after the time we spent together, I realized that I liked you and I don't want our relationship to end so soon, but now I think I rather spoiled everything." Nakamoto looked to the side, afraid to meet Taeyong's eyes.

“Nakamoto Yuta, you are truly one of a kind. You think I didn't ask the receptionist who you are and if she knows you? From the very beginning, I felt that you were hiding something from me." Taeyong touched Yuta's cheek, forcing him to meet his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Yuta lowered his head.

"Kiss me." Taeyong whispered and the two touched their lips together in a gentle, sweet, and slow kiss.

"Let's start again. Only this time, no lies, babe." The Korean said, taking Yuta's hand in his.

"So, Lee Taeyong, will you go out with me despite everything I've done?" The Japanese cleared his throat and blushed as he spoke the words.

"Yes." Taeyong kissed him once more and, holding hands, they continued on their way together.

They spent the rest of the holiday together, getting to know each other even better while walking in Osaka, hiking in the mountains, going on dates, and spending passionate nights full of love. When it was time to return to Korea, they both bought plane tickets with seat side by side. As it turned out later, their universities were close to each other, so they could hold hands on the way to the dormitory and spend more time with each other.

A year later, they officially came to Osaka as a couple to spend their holidays together. Both Taeyong's grandparents and Yuta's parents kept their fingers crossed for their beloved children, wishing them that the happiness and love that accompanied them at every step would never leave them.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment so I can know if you liked it!


End file.
